1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package mounted on a circuit board, a mounting structure of a semiconductor package for mounting the semiconductor package on the circuit board, and a method of assembling a semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a mounting system of a semiconductor element, a wire bonding system such as a tape carrier system is known. In general, as a tape carrier system, there is so called a TAB (Tape Automated Bonding). This TAB is used for a mounting to a micro-semiconductor package, and for a high density mounting with a multi-chip.
The TAB is such that a lead is formed on a film-like tape made of a polyimide film or a polyester film. A leading edge of the lead and a semiconductor element are joined by an Au-bump. The lead is formed from a Cu film plated with a Sn or an Au. An electrode of the semiconductor forms a bump on an Al pad plated with an Au and the like in a wafer stage. A semiconductor element bonding to the tape is adhered to a circuit board by a solder after having cut the lead at a predetermined location.
However, in the conventional mounting system of a semiconductor element, the KGD (Known Good Die) technology for sorting good/fault by a detection before mounting the semiconductor on the circuit board is difficult.
Further, an advanced technology is required for exchanging this semiconductor element after having mounted the semiconductor element on the circuit board.
Therefore, usually, when a fault has become clear as a result of having performed an examination after the semiconductor element has been mounted, it becomes a mounting technology which ruins an economical efficiency since the circuit board and the semiconductor element would be abandoned.
Also, in the TCP (Tape Carrier Package) technology to which the TAB is applied, it is possible to equip the circuit board with only a good article by an examination, but it is difficult to exchange the semiconductor element when it becomes necessary to update the semiconductor element later on.